


Gotham's Discontent (Rewrite)

by SassyDuckQueen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gotham City - Freeform, Jeremiah has issues, Jerome Valeska Lives, Mild Gore, Minor Eccomiah, Osward and Ed are lovers, Post-Laughing Toxin Jeremiah Valeska, Pre-Laughing Toxin Jeremiah Valeska, So Does Jerome, Vampire AU, Vampires, as he is a vampire, but it's more focused on the plot then the ship, jeremiah/bruce pairing if you wish, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: So this is a rewrite of my story, Gotham's Discontent. Hopefully this will go a lot better then that one. Btw you won't find it cause I deleted it. Anyway, hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Ecco & Jeremiah Valeska, Harvey Bullock & Jim Gordon, Jeremiah Valeska & Bruce Wayne, Jeremiah Valeska & Jerome Valeska, Jerome Valeska & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon & Jeremiah Valeska, Jim Gordon & Jerome Valeska, Jim Gordon & the Valeska Twins, Jonathan Crane & Jervis Tetch, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: Jeremiah's Turning

**Gotham Harbor, 1834**

Jeremiah ran as fast as he could through his terrifying maze. He had been hired to build it for Haly's circus for all hallow's eve as entertainment for the rich and famous but somehow he woke up there. He let out a gasp as he tripped up and scrambled to his feet, running again. Swear dripped down his brow and fear filled his eyes as he took a sharp turn, seeing the exit to the maze. Relief flooded through him as he began to run to the exit. He was almost free from the nightmare that he had woken up in. He didn't know how he got there but he woke up to find himself trapped in the middle of a maze. Before he could recall how he got there, he was confronted by two men. Or at least, he thought he was until one of them began to rip of his flesh and turn into a beast. The other melted into some kind of demonic scarecrow. That's all it took for him to run. Luckily, he was smart and solved the maze with no real issue, finding his way to the exit. He left out another sigh of relief as he could see the world outside. He quickened his pace and broke out into a run but came to a sudden stop as a new sense of fear filled his mind. This was easy. Too easy. He looked around in fear, half expecting the scarecrow or the beast to jump out at him but they didn't. He was confronted with something much worst.

"Hello, brother," A feeling of pure terror filled Jeremiah's mind as he slowly backed away from the exit. He never thought he would hear that voice again. He truly believed he had escaped. He turned to run the other way but it was blocked by the scarecrow and the beast... who was back to been a man. Maybe he had imagined that. Never the less, he turned back to find himself face to face with someone who he wished never to see again. The man in front of him was almost a perfect reflection of himself. Almost. They had the same facial structure and small build. They were almost identical, expect for the horrid scarring on the other's face and the fact that Jeremiah looked alive. This man on the other hand looked like a walking corpse. Jeremiah wanted to scream and tried to back away but the man had a pistol to his face as he smiled insanely. "So how have you been eh? Oh, you look great!"

He started to laugh manically before he gestured to himself.

"To think that I use to the handsome one right?" He laughed as the man into the top hat stood closer to him.

"H-how did you find your way through the maze?" Jeremiah gasped, frightened by the man in front of him. It was impossible. He couldn't be here.

"Oh, brother," The deranged man smiled. The sight almost made Jeremiah faint. Two pearly white canines poked through the smile, sending shivers down his spine before the doppelganger frowned deeply. "We might not look the same but we still think the same,"

He poked Jeremiah in the forehead with a gloved finger before lowering the gun a little.

"Plus you use to draw those stupid things all the time as a kid," He grinned, showing of the fangs again. "I paid attention!"

The sounds of shouting made the doppelganger roll his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was an angry mob. He turned to the other two.

"Hey, hathead, take Crane and slow down the mob," He ordered, turning back to his brother. "Kill them if you can. Me and my brother have much to catch up on,"

The two of them walked away, leaving Jeremiah with the doppelganger, who turned to him with another insane grin.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" He asks as Jeremiah looked down. "Fifteenth years! Ever since you ran away in the night... like a coward,"

"W-what happened to you, Jerome?" He asked, looking away as Jerome smiled insanely.

"What happened hm?" He repeated, grinning. "You know what happened,"

"Y-you're insane," Jeremiah gasped, looking at his brother in horror.

"Yeah," He grinned back before frowning. "But we all know who's to blame, don't we brother?"

"All I did was try to tell mum but she didn't want to listen to me," Jeremiah argued, making his brother frown. "You blame me for the bad things in your life but the truth is, Jerome, you were just born bad,"

"Born bad huh?" He repeated, making Jeremiah frown deeply before pointing the gun at him. "So that's why you made her think that I tried to kill ya right?"

"We both-"

"What was it again?!" Jerome growled, interrupting him. "I put a blade to your throat. No, no... I tried to set you alight!"

"We both know you wanted to!" Jeremiah shouted back.

"Yeah, that was a funny story, wasn't it?" Jerome growled, making Jeremiah frown and look away. Out of fear or shame, he didn't know.

"O-ok... maybe it didn't exactly happen like that," He muttered before looking up at his twin. "But I didn't have a choice and I was right... you killed our mother,"

"She did deserve it," Jerome grinned as he stepped a little closer. "After that whore hid you away, she gave up on me. Poisoned by your stories! You turned everyone I ever loved against me... my own flesh and blood!"

Jeremiah trembled at his brother's fury as he held the gun to his throat.

"But I guess it's like what they say," He grinned, making Jeremiah look at him. "Y'all could go insane with just one bad day,"

"W-What?" Jeremiah gasped as Jerome stated to laugh. Jeremiah stared at him as he straightened up.

"You don't see it yet but you will," Jerome smirked with a promise in his voice. "You see Death is liberating. When I was reborn, it was like my eyes were opened! Trust dying to put a whole new perspective on living,"

"B-But you're not l-living anymore..." Jeremiah whispered, making his twin laugh before he roughly grabbed him by the collar.

"Oh, I'm more alive then I've ever been!" He growled as his eyes turn red before he pressed the gun into his neck. "And I want the same for you, brother,"

"W-What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, don't worry... I'm not going to kill you," He smiled as his eyes turned from scarlet red to soulless black. Jeremiah wanted to look away but he couldn't. "I'm gonna drive you mad,"

(***)

Solomon Wayne ran as fast as he could to the source of the screaming with Charles Gordon and William 'Bill' Bullock following close behind. The monsters had escaped them but their contacts in the underworld had informed them that a human had been kidnapped in Valeska's madcap scheme. As the screaming died, they came to a young man curled up against the wall, sobbing to himself. Solomon knelt down and checked on the boy as Bill and Charles checked for the vermin. Seeing blood, he frowned to himself and forced the boy out of his curled up form. He almost did a double take as he saw the resemblance between him and the monster known as Jerome Valeska but the fear in the boy's eyes told him he was human.

"What happened, son?" Solomon demanded as the boy trembled. 

"H-he... made me see things and t-then... he bit me..." He whimpered, causing Solomon to notice the blood on his shirt. He pulled on the collar and frowned as the vicious bite mark on the young man's neck before roughly grabbing him.

"Did you taste his blood?" He snarled, causing him to shake his head.

"N-no...." He whimpered, clearly scared. "A-Am I g-going to die?"

"Not on my watch," Solomon replied, dragging the young man to his feet and helping him walk. "You'll need medical attention but you should be fine. Do you know why Valeska took you?"

"H-he w-wants revenge on me," He gasped as they joined Charles and Bill.

"They got away," Charles informed before looking at the man. "Good god... he's a mirror image of Valeska!"

"Who are you, boy?!" Bill growled, grabbing him by the collar but Solomon shook his head, causing him to let go. Solomon turned the young man, who was still trembling.

"Answer my friend, boy," He demanded, making Jeremiah look up at him. There's no way he could tell them who he really is. They would assume that he was like Jerome and kill him, even if he's human.

"X-Xander... Wilde..." He muttered, making the men gasp and mutter apologies. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr Wilde," Bill gasped, helping him up. Of course, they have heard of his alias. "Don't worry, sir. We'll get you home and ensure your safety,"

"T-thank you," 

**~One Week Later~**

Jeremiah rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes, blinking at the small breeze that moved his curtains. For the past week, he had been going through strange things. His statues were slightly out of place, things would disappear then reappear and he was sure he could hear voices when it was just him in the house. Now weirdly enough, the window was opened as were the curtains allowing the moon light into the room. He frowned and sat up as he was sure he had closed the window before he went to bed. Frowning even more to himself, he got off the bed and walked over to the windows. He reached over to close the windows but gasped and jolted back as he saw the scarecrow in his garden. Grabbing his dagger, he ran downstairs and outside, looking around but somehow, the scarecrow had disappeared. He frowned to himself before turning back and heading inside. He made sure to lock his door and walked back upstairs, heading into his bedroom. He frowned deeply as the window had been opened again before rushing over to close it. He locked it and pulled the curtains, turning to his candle hold and lighting it. He picked it up and walked through his house, checking the doors and windows before returning to his bedroom. As soon as he walked back inside, he felt eyes on him. He spun around and used the lamp to light up the dark areas of the room but it showed nothing. He frowned and turned back but the candle went out, plunging him into darkness. He carefully made his way to the table and grabbed the matches, lighting the candle again before spinning around.

"Boo," Jerome grinned, catching the lamp as Jeremiah jumped and let go of it, laughing.

"N-no... haven't you tormented me enough?!" He shouted, causing Jerome to laugh even more as he blew out the candle, plunging them both into darkness again. Jeremiah tried to reach out as he heard his brother drop the candle holder but nothing caught his fingertips. He could hear Jerome laughter but before he could reach the candles, an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him away, leaving him in darkness. He struggled against his captor, kicking him. He managed to get free and tried to run for the door but Jerome caught him and threw him into the wall, causing his head to slam against. He let out a small whimper as he slumped to the ground. He knew he had a cut on his head from the pain and the feeling of blood sliding down his skin. Fear settled into him as he heard Jerome approach. "J-Jerome... stop this..."

"Oh, brother... I'm just getting started," Jerome muttered back as he grabbed him around the neck and yanking him to his feet. Jeremiah shuddered as he leaned in, tracing his tongue against the fresh cut. He reached his hand out as Jerome continued to lick up his blood, managing to wrap his fingers around a candle holder and slammed it into Jerome's head, knocking him back before making a run for the door. He yanked the door handle, panicking as he found it to be locked before trying to feel around for the key. He gasped and managed to grab the key as Jerome got up and grabbed him. Once again, he threw him against the wall but this time, he yanked his head to the side and sunk his fangs into his flesh. Jeremiah screamed and struggled as Jerome drank him, trying to pushing him off but he was weakening dramatically as his brother drank from him. His legs gave way and he gripped Jerome's shoulders, trying desperately to stop himself from falling. Tears pricking his eyes as his vision swirled. Suddenly, Jerome pulled away and dropped him to the floor, leaning over him as Jeremiah struggled to hold on to what life he had left. Jerome hissed and leaned closer as Jeremiah's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. However, the sound of someone knocking on the door, made Jerome look away before he turned back. "Don't worry, Miah. You're not going to die,"

He smirked and disappeared as the door broke down. Solomon rushed in and leaned down, checking on Jeremiah as he began to black out.

"Get the doctor!!" He shouted, lifting the young man onto the bed as Jeremiah's breathing ragged. "He needs blood,"

**~Two Days Later~**

Jeremiah blinked as he opened his eyes. He felt weak and confused as he looked around. He was in a bedroom that he didn't recognize but it was the biggest and most luxurious room he's even seen. He looked to his side and frowned as he saw a large jar with tubes attached and a dried red liquid inside. He noticed one of the tubes was connected to his arm. He blinked in his confusion and poked it. The door opened and a woman came, dressed in a maid outfit. She was holding a tea tray and placed it down on the table next to him. She looked over and smiled.

"Good morning, Master Xander," She stated in a kind manner as she poured a cup of tea. "I'm sure you're hungry and thirsty so here's a nice cup of tea. Do you want sugar and milk?"

"Please," He muttered, carefully sitting up.

"Excellent, sir," She smiled, making it and handing it to him. He shook a little but not enough to split it. He blew on it gently and slowly took a slip. "Now I'll let Master Solomon know you're alive then I'll fix you up some breakfast,"

"Uh... thank you, Mrs...?"

"Pennyworth," She smiled before leaving as he slipped the tea. He placed it down and sighed a little before feeling a pain in his neck. He placed his hand on it and frowned as he felt an injury. His mind flashed back to his last memory. Jerome attacking him. Jerome had drained him but didn't kill him. He leaned back and sighed, closing his eyes but a few second later, the door opened and he snapped open his eyes, looking over at Solomon.

"M-Mr Wayne," He muttered, going to get up but Solomon shook his head.

"Mr Wilde, you're in no state to move," He stated, pushing him back. "You need rest but I do need to ask you some questions,"

"R-right," He muttered, nodding. "A-Ask away,"

"Why is Mr Valeska after you?" He asked, making Jeremiah frown deeply. He went to answer but Solomon held up his hand. "I know that there is a reason why you resemble him, Mr Wilde so please, tell me the truth,"

"Very well, Mr Wayne," He sighed as he looked away. "Xander Wilde isn't my real name. It is an alias I chose after I escaped the circus that I lived at,"

"I see," Solomon frowned. "What is your real name?"

"Jeremiah, sir," He muttered, frowning. "Jeremiah Valeska,"

Solomon looked at him with shock and surprise then slowly his expression turned to one of understanding.

"Jerome is your brother... your twin..." He frowned, causing Jeremiah to nod. "Is that why-"

"He's been trying to kill me all my life," Jeremiah frowned, looking at him. "That's why he's come after me. He wants revenge because I escaped our crazed mother and he didn't but he wasn't always a monster. He was a man once. Albeit an insane, broken man but one never the less,"

"Jeremiah, your brother is gone," Solomon stated, holding his shoulder. "Next time he shows his face, we'll put him out of his misery. Now rest, Mrs Pennyworth will bring you some food,"

"Th-Thank you for your kindness, sir," Jeremiah muttered as Solomon nodded. "Will you tell people of my true name?"

"No, we'll keep that between ourselves, Mr Wilde," He smiled before getting up and leaving. Mrs Pennyworth brought in some breakfast then left. Jeremiah ate some of it but soon grew tired and fell back to sleep. When he next woke, evening had set and the lamps had been lit. He blinked and sat up before carefully getting out of the bed. He still felt weak but not as bad as before. He found his way to the bathroom and went inside. He returned to the room a few minutes later and carefully walked back towards the bed before noticing a gift and a glass of wine on the table with a note next to them. He leaned over and picked the note.

_A gift to ease your mind- S. Wayne_

He folded the note and picked up the glass. He sniffed it and smiled. It was his favorite red wine. Bringing the glass to his lip, he took a slip and smiled. It was as delicious as he remembered. He finished the glass and carefully picked up the gift, making a mental note to thank Solomon later. He opened it and found that it was some kind of box. He flipped open the lid and jumped a little when a clown jumped out. He let out a breathe as the clown just looked at him before it suddenly released a purple smoke in his face. He gasped and dropped the box before coughing a little as he frowned. His eyes widen in fear as he heard Jerome's laughter behind him.

"Hello, brother," He stated but it seemed to come from the clown in the box. Jeremiah stepped back in horror as he realized the gifts weren't from Solomon. "Didn't think you that you could get rid of me so easily, did you? See that wine that I'm sure you gobbled up. It's your favorite right? Well, I added a little something to it. My blood. Our blood. You can join me in my ultimately revenge against the city,"

Jeremiah covered his mouth as a smirk worked it's way onto his face before he felt his lips stretched. He grabbed at his face as he gasped and stepped back before he fell against the desk, trying to stop himself from laughing. He shook as he puked up blood and his teeth as his new ones torn through. He stumbled across to another desk, gripping his head as he did.

"So calm yourself. Don't fight it. Breathe it in," He could hear the smirk in Jerome's voice. He swiped the table and cried out as he began to convulse uncontrollably. He felt to the ground and puked up more blood. "That gas in the box was a very special mixture I had made just for you. Combined with my blood, it will set you free,"

He stood up, holding his hair in his hands as he felt his mind disappear into darkness.

"It's time to have some fun," Jerome declared as he started to laugh uncontrollably, tears visible in his eyes. He felt horrid as he tried to fight against it before he finally let go, unable to fight anymore. He dropped his hands from his hand and laughed manically as his mind finally snapped. "Burn it down, Brother. Burn it all down,"


	2. Royal Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce hosts the halloween ball, Crane and Tetch begin their plan and Nygma provides useful insight

**~Wayne Manor, 186 Years Later~**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Can I have your attention please?" Bruce Wayne shouted, tapping his glass in his hand as he faced everyone. Alfred was stood nearby, smiling towards the 18 year old as he looked at the audience. They looked towards him as he smiled graciously. "Thank you all for coming tonight. It's quite nerve racking because this is the first I've ever hosted a party and the first time Wayne Manor has been open since my parents' unfortunate demise,"

A few murmurs and nods as he spoke.

"I was quite surprised when I was told that it was the Waynes' turn host the annual all hallows eve's ball but I was also excited," He smiled, looking at the audience. "Anyway, we all know how I can ramble so let's enjoy the evening,"

The audience gave him a round of applause as he stepped down and walked over to Alfred, who handed him a drink. Bruce nodded and took it as he looked around. Anyone who was anyone had came out to attend the ball. Every year it happened but despite they're only been four families that take it in turns to host it, a Wayne hasn't hosted the ball for six years, since Martha and Thomas Wayne were killed. 

"How did I do, Alfred?" He asked, slipping the drink.

"You did excellent, Master Wayne," The butler replied, smiling gently at his ward. "Your parents would be proud. Now, Detective Gordon and Detective Bullock are waiting to greet you,"

"Excellent, Alfred. Are they in the study?" Bruce asked, getting a nod of him. "We best not keep them waiting,"

"After you, Master Bruce," Alfred smiled, gesturing towards the exit of the ballroom. Bruce nodded and made his way through the halls before coming to the study. He opened the door and walked inside, followed by Alfred. James Gordon looked up and smiled as he shut the door while Harvey nursed a whiskey. Bruce walked over and shook James' hand.

"Thank you for coming," He smiled as he shook Harvey's. "Do we have news?"

"Penguin and his cover have the underworld under control. As for the hunters, well we recently took out a shape shifter called Theo and his clan," James explained as Bruce listened. "The werewolves are keeping to the treaty as are the fae. One or two of them are pushing the boundaries but we are willing to kill them if they cross the line,"

"Excellent," Bruce smiled as he leaned against the desk. "And the vampires?"

"What vampires?" Bullock laughed. "We've practically hunting them to extinction,"

"I do hate that we had to do that," Bruce sighed, frowning.

"They don't follow the treaty, Bruce," James stated as the young man sighed.

"Yeah, it is a necessary evil," Harvey nodded as he took a gulp of his whiskey. "How's the party going?"

"Literally everyone turned up," He smiled but he looked a little sad. James frowned and gently placed his hand on his shoulders. "Just wish that Mum and Dad were here,"

"We all do," James reassured, looking at him. "But I'm sure they would be proud of the young man you've become,"

"I can only hope they do,"

**~Meanwhile in The Narrows~**

"The hunters are destroying us!" Sal Maroni growled, pacing the room. The last of the vampires were sat in the small warehouse, surrounded by their victims. A few were women and some were men but all of them were dead and had been drained dry. Maroni kicked one of the corpses, growling. "We are all that is left!"

"There is nothing we can do," Carmine Falcone, one of the older vampires stated, making the younger ones frown. "We should contract the family's directly and join the treaty,"

"Join the treaty?!" Maroni shouted, slamming his fist onto the ground. "We are gods among men and those blood bags dare to treat us like vermin!! We should bleed them dry and take this city!"

"We can not do that," Falcone declared. "Join the treaty is the best chance of survival,"

The door suddenly flew open, causing the vampires to look in it's direction as two people walked inside. One was dressed in classic Victorian gear with a top hat on his head and his company was dressed as a scarecrow. Instantly, the vampires jumped up and hissed, ready to attack. Falcone stood up and walked over.

"You two are not welcome here," He stated, causing the top hat man who frowned deeply.

"Mr Falcone, we mean not to pry," He stated, taking off his hat. "But me and my friend offer a solution on which you can rely,"

"Mr Tetch, we have no need for your magic," Falcone declared but Tetch held up his hand.

"Mr Falcone, I think if you listen you will our plan to your liking," The man dressed as the scarecrow stated as Mr Tetch stepped forward, holding his hands. Falcone went to argue but Maroni held up his hand and then gestured to Mr Tetch. 

"I think we should hear them out, _Boss_ ," He smirked before looking at Tetch. "We're listening,"

"Your time is done and your race all run," He stated, making the vampire roll his eyes. "But we offer you a way so you may survive another day,"

"This way out... what is it?" Maroni asked, finding himself curious. The two witches that stood before him were legends. Jervis Tetch was a master of illusions and mind control. Smart, dangerous and a little bit insane. And Jonathan Crane. He was a master alchemist and an expert in dark magic. He was equally as intelligent and dangerous as Tetch but he was much more insane. "Well? What is it?"

"A plan so grand," Tetch smirked, a little bit over excited. Maroni and Falcone rolled their eyes as he looked towards his friend.

"Get on with it,"

"The reason why vampires aren't surviving is because you cower away in the shadows," Crane stated, walking towards them, Falcone in particular. "You're weak and afraid, just like the others in this city. That's why they signed the treaty. That's why your leader wants to sign the treaty. To co-exist with vermin but the moment you step back out of line they will kill and there's no guarantee that they'll even let you in. You can go to the hunters and try to be part of the world. Risk extinction or you can step out of the shadows so to speak. Take this city by a storm,"

"And how do we do that?" Falcone asked, finding himself curious. The two witches looked at each other and then Tetch gestured for him to come over. Against his better judgement, Falcone stepped forward.

"You need someone who can lead and who is up to the task," Tetch smirked, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "One who can lead in and out of a mask,"

"What- uh!" Falcone gasped, gripping his throat then Tetch sliced it open. He sank down to his knees as Scarecrow took out a test tube. He roughly grabbed his hair and began to collect his blood in it. Maroni stepped back a little shocked as the other vampires hissed.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, we need a royal vampire blood," Scarecrow stated, holding up the jar before looking to his companion. "This will do nicely... now shall we clear house?"

"What?! You said you had a way to help us fight extinction!" Maroni gasped as Crane looked at the blood before he turned to him.

"Oh... did we say that, didn't we?" He muttered as Mr Tetch took out his pocket watch. "We'll promise you one thing though. Vampires will survive but they won't want weak ones. Mr Tetch, please do your thing,"

"Right as rain, Mr Crane," Tetch smiled before holding up his watch. All the vampires slowly blink, focusing on the watch. "Now listen to what I have to say. I will count to three and when I reach three you will tear each other apart until death. And to whomever may survive... well, you will wait until sunrise then talk a lovely walk outside... one... two... three..."

As soon as he said three, the vampires started to tear each other part. Tetch giggled as he watched before spinning on his heel and walking out, along with Crane before getting in a limo. Tetch tapped his cane against the darkened window.

"To the graveyard," He ordered as Crane held up the jar of blood. "We have some friends to wake up,"

**~The Next Morning~**

"Detective," Bruce smiled as he walked into the vampire's dent. However, the smile left his face as soon as he smelt blood. He frowned as he saw the mess on the ground. Jim looked over and walked over as Bruce rose an eyebrow. "What happened here?"

"Seems someone brutally murdered the last of the vampires," He muttered as a few people moved around checking. "We think that it may have been the werewolves,"

"Wrong," A voice stated, making them look over. A man dressed in green suit walked through. Jim rolled his eyes as he watched him. Edward Nygma aka the Riddler. Penguin's lover and second in command. An extremely powerful witch, adept in the power of incarnations but dangerously intelligent. He sighed and looked around. "This definitely wasn't werewolves,"

"Mr Nygma," Bruce states, walking over and shook his hand. "I assume Penguin sent you to investigate,"

"He was curious to see if someone has declared war but while this is definitely isn't a declaration of war, it is certainly disturbing," Edward stated, frowning as he leaned down. Bruce and James watched him as he took out some chalk and began to draw symbols in the floor. He placed his hand over and muttered a spell. The symbols glowed and created a vision of the vampires, just before they died. Bruce frowned deeply as they watched the scene unfold. Two witches talked to them and then one of them killed Falcone. The other witch collected Falcone's blood with a test tube. Edward frowned as he watched the first witch show the vampires his watch and then flinched as the vampires began to tear each other part until one was left standing. Maroni. Jim frowned deeply as the scene continued. They watched as Maroni just stood there. Edward frowned and waved his hand, causing the vision to go faster. Finally, Maroni started to walk out of the warehouse. They followed him and frowned as he walked straight into sunlight and burst into flames.

"He... killed them and then killed himself?" Jim asked, frowning as Bruce looked shocked.

"But why," He muttered as Edward swirled his hands, moving the scene back to when the two witches were in the room. He circled around them, tapping his chin as he looked at them. "Mr Nygma... is something wrong?"

"When is a raven like a writing desk?" He suddenly asked, making everyone look at him. "The impossible riddle asked by the Mad Hatter in Alice in Wonderland..."

"Ok but what does this have to do with these killings?" Jim asked, frowning. Edward pointed at the man with the top hat.

"That's his alias. Jervis Tetch aka the Mad Hatter," He stated, making them nod.

"And the other?" Bruce asked.

"He’s best friends with a tinman and a lion with giant paws. If you were to shake his hand, you’d be clutching at some straws. What is he?" Edward muttered, making everyone frown. The riddles always really annoyed people, especially Jim.

"A scarecrow," Bruce answered.

"Bingo," Edward nodded. "His real name is Jonathan Crane. He is a powerful alchemist and just as powerful as Tetch. Both of them are adept in the power of illusion but Tetch specializes in hypno-magic and Crane specializes in dark magic. I imagine that Tetch used his powers to make the vampires tear themselves apart and have Maroni killed himself,"

"But why did they kill them and why take Falcone's blood?" Jim muttered, frowning. "I know Vampire blood has some amazing benefits for witches but why not just buy it on the black market?"

"Falcone was a royal vampire yes?" Edward asked, getting a nod of them.

"The last in Gotham," Bruce replied, making everyone frown.

"Royal vampire blood is interesting," Edward replied. "While it has the benefits of normal vampire blood, it can do something that normal vampire blood can't,"

"And what's that?" Jim asked, frowning. 

"Resurrection," He stated. "If royal vampire blood is given to a slumbering vampire, it will awake them but I do not understand why Tetch and Crane would go to the trouble of murdering the last royal for it,"

"Maybe they're planning to resurrect a vampire?" Bruce suggested.

"No, that's insane. Witches and vampires don't get on," Jim stated, frowning. "Right, Nygma?"

"Correct but Crane and Tetch have never been the most sane and they were banished from the coven,"

"They use to run with you guys?"

"A lot time ago but there were conflicting ideologies," Edward replied. "They were banished from the coven,"

"Do you know what happened to them afterwards?"

"I do not and neither does Oswald. They were banished before we took over the coven," He stated before looking at Bruce. "I highly recommend looking into your archives, Mr Wayne. Your family is bound to have notes on them,"

"Yes, that is an excellent suggestion," Bruce smiled, holding out his hand. Edward took it and shook it. "Always a pleasure, Mr Nygma. Thank you for your help,"

"You're welcome, Mr Wayne," He stated before tipping his hat. "I must go back to Oswald and let him know about this. Detective Gordon,"

"Nygma," Jim nodded as the man turned on his heel and left. "Alright, let's get this crime scene sorted,"

**~That Night~**

"Are you sure this is the right place? Are we even in the right space?" Tetch asked as him and Crane walked into the unhallowed site of a cemetery. They had tried several cemeteries but no luck yet. Crane looked at Tetch before he reached into his pocket and took out a red piece of cloth.

"Only one way to find out," He replied, placing the cloth on the ground before reaching into his bag and taking out a bright blue potion. He pulled out the cork and pour the potion onto the cloth. It began to glow before levitating. The two of them followed it until it settled on the ground. They looked at each other before Tetch whistled. Two strong looking men came over with spades and crowbars. They began to dig where the cloth had landed as Tetch and Crane watched. It took them awhile but they found two coffins locked up in silver chains. "Oh, this is definitely the right place,"

"I quite agree, Mr Crane," Tetch smiled before gesturing to the men. "Gentlemen if you will, open these caskets made of steel,"

The two men grunted in reply before pulling the caskets out of the ground before taking the crowbars and began to break the chains. Tetch rose an eyebrow as he watched they rip open the coffin lids, revealing two rotten corpses. Both were locked in silver chains with hawthorn stakes through their hearts. There were several crosses and clovers of garlic in the coffins too. Tetch frowned as he looked at the corpses. Both of them had white hair and their skin looked like leather. Their hands were chained across their chest and their eyes closed.

"My, my, they put in a vampire's banes," He mumbled, tilting his head to the side before he clicked his fingers.. "Gentlemen, get rid those chains,"

"Sure thing, boss," One of them muttered, breaking the chains and pulling the bodies out of the coffins. Tetch looked over at Crane, who took out the vial of blood as the men pulled out the stakes. Nothing happened so he walked over to the corpses and opened the vial. He knelt down and pour a little bit of the blood in their mouths before stepping back, along with Tetch. The men looked at the corpses confused as the two witches watched. Suddenly, one of the corpses moved and grabbed one of the men around the throat before ripping it out. The man fell down onto the floor as the corpse sat up, making the other one jump back in terror as the second corpse moved. It jumped onto the dead man and began to lap up his blood from the ground, laughing as it did. The other corpse appeared in front of the living man, tilting it's head to the side as it stood in front of him. He trembled before it suddenly lunged at him, biting into his flesh. Crane tilted his head to the side as both of the vampires feasted on the men. 

"More," One of them snarled as his hair started to turn ginger but it stopped half way there. His skin was also regenerating, showing of some scars but he needed more blood to full restore himself. He looked to the side and snarled as he saw the two witches. "GIVE ME MORE!!"

Crane took out an injection and walked over to the weakened vampire. He pushed back the creature's feeble attempt of hitting him and injected him with the needle, knocking him out before taking out another needle and walking over to the other vampire. This one was too busy, drinking his victim and tear out his throat that he didn't notice Crane behind him until the needle was in his neck and the liquid inside was injected into him then he fell to the side, unconscious. Tetch took his phone and dialed a number.

"Bring the car from afar," He ordered before hanging up as he looked over the unconscious vampires. "They won't know what hit them, Mr Crane,"

"How dreadful," Crane answered as the limo pulled up and more thugs came out. They grabbed the vampire's unconscious bodies and dragged them into the car as Crane and Tetch got in it as well. "We shall have our revenge,"

"Indeed, we shall,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is slow moving at the moment. I intent for it to get more interesting but Crane and Tetch are serving a purpose. Quick heads up as well, I have no intention of Jerome been the main character in this. Sure, he'll be important but I'm more focused on Jeremiah. Hope y'all don't mind.


	3. Tetch's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tries to stop Crane and Tetch and meets the twins

"Master Wayne?" Alfred called as he walked into the library with a tray of food. Bruce looked up from the small pile of books that he was reading from. Alfred smiled and placed down the tray that had a sandwich and a cup of earl grey tea. "How is the research coming along?"

"There's not much mention in- hang on... I think I have something..." He muttered, standing up with the book his hand. Alfred rose an eyebrow as he did so. "It's a note from Solomon Wayne's work,"

"What does it say?" Alfred asked, pulling a chair and sitting down as Bruce flicked through the pages.

"There's a few entries," He muttered before going back to the first page. "March 14th, 1830. The witch council contacted me today. According the head of the cove, one Jonathan Crane and Jarvis Tetch have been dabbling into dark and forbidden magic. As par to the agreement, they have informed me that they have been banished from their coven. May 30th, 1830. there has been a string of murders. The victims are literally been frightened to death. I believe that Jonathan Crane is behind them. I will have my hunters find him and burn him at the stake. June 18th 1830. Last night, Jonathan Crane was suppose to be burnt at the stake but instead, most of my men were slaughtered by an ancient vampire, who took Crane and disappeared into the night. On a side note, the circus will be in town soon. I think I might take my wife there. She does love magic. August 20, 1830. A few nights ago, my wife and I attended Haly's circus. It was a disaster. While it started off as a good night, we were soon drawn into terror. A performer known as Lila the Snake Dancer was brutally murdered. I had my men on the scene as soon as the body was found. We thought at first that it may have been a supernatural killing but after a few days of investigation, the true killer was uncovered. Jerome Valeska, Miss Lila's own son. He beat her to death with an axe and tried to hide the body. He will face the gallows for his crime. August 21, 1830. Today, Jerome Valeska was meant to hung but to everyone's surprise, Crane and Tetch attacked with their magic. It was chaos and by the time we got control, Crane and Tetch had escaped along with Jerome Valeska... have you ever heard a Jerome Valeska, Alfred?"

"No," He replied, making Bruce frown. "Is there more?"

"Yes," Bruce nodded, looking at the pages. "But there's a time jump. Two years.

"That's weird..." Alfred muttered. "Well, continue reading it then,"

"April 1st, 1832. In the past seven days from the 26th of march, dozens of bodies have turned up. The first few just drained of their blood but the days have passed more bodies have turned up but unlike the first few, these ones have been... mutilated. Smiles have been carved into their faces. April 4th, 1832. More bodies were found but by som miracle, one of the men survived. He was maddened but we were able to question him. He wasn't able to tell us much but we learnt the vampire who attacked him had red hair and spoke of how he grew up in a circus. We have concluded that somehow Jerome Valeska is back and part of the undead. April 11th, 1832. We tracked down Jerome. can confirm he is now part of the undead. My men attacked him and came close to killing him but he was rescued by Tetch. April 20th, 1832. Valeska took a number of people hostages and made a makeshift circus, where he tortured people. He went as far as to take my son hostage. He also seems more unstable then before. The good news is we saved the people and my son but Jerome disappeared in the wind. Who knows if we'll see him again?"

"Jerome Valeska... sounds like quite the trouble maker," Alfred muttered, getting a nod of Bruce. "Is there anymore?"

"Yes... another time gap," Bruce muttered. "12th January, 1834. The hunter for Valeska, Crane and Tetch continues. No luck yet. 18th January, 1834. Valeska hunted down and killed his uncle. We are not sure why. 1st March, Tetch hypnotized the headmaster of St. Ignatius and had him kill himself. Once again, we are not sure why. 22nd September, 1834, After months inactivity, Valeska finally showed his face. Along with Crane and Tetch, he kidnapped the architect of the Halloween Maze, Xander Wilde. I brought in Charlies Gordon and William Bullock to help me with this rescue. Every time we go after Valeska, he gets the upper hand but Gordon and Bullock served in the army. They are my most trust allies. 25th September, 1834. Xander Wilde came to see me today. His resemblance to Valeska is uncanny and almost terrifying but the young man is truly brilliant. I believe he could solve many of Gotham's problems. 29th September, 1834. Valeska attacked Xander. He almost killed him, draining him off most of his blood. We only got there in time because of an anonymous tip. For now, I have taken Xander into my care. He is currently resting upstairs after a blood transfusion. Fortunately, he'll live but I'll have a guard on him at all time. Valeska will more then likely try to finish the job. 30th September, 1834. I spoke to Xander today about why Valeska is after him and he finally revealed their connection. He is Valeska's twin brother and Jeremiah Valeska is his real name. He believes that Jerome is after him for revenge. According to Jeremiah, he and his brother were brought up in a circus but he escaped it and the wrath of their insane mother, Lila the snake dancer. Jerome saw this as betrayal and has been seeking to get revenge on his brother since. That is why he used the alias of Xander Wilde. For fear that his brother would hunt him down. I feel sorry for the young man. 3rd October 1834, Jeremiah and I had a talk today. He shared his concerns about his brother and believes Jerome won't stop hunting him until he is dead. 10th October 1834. Jeremiah's paranoid is getting worst. I found him pacing in the study, talking to himself. He is driving himself mad with worry and fear. However, I believe his mind needs focus so I've given him a project to work on. I hope it helps. 23rd October, 1834. The project I've given Jeremiah is going well. Despite his paranoid and fear, he is doing great work. As I thought, he just needed focus. 29th October, 1834. I should have seen it. I should have known. Jerome somehow got to him. I don't know how he did it but he turned Jeremiah into a vampire. Unfortunately, Jeremiah escaped into the night before we could cure him. I have my men hunting for him. Part of me hopes we can find him. As long as he hasn't drunk fresh human blood, we can save him. 31st October 1834. Today was the worst day. We lost. Gotham lost. Jeremiah.. we captured him and his brother, Jerome but at a cost. William is dead, killed by Jeremiah, along with six other hunters and that project I gave him... he made bombs. Used them to blow up downtown Gotham. Fourteen people died, hundreds of others hurt but what's worst is Jeremiah doesn't show any sign of remorse. Most vampires will only kill if they have to. One or two will make a game of their hunts but Jeremiah... he seems obsessed with 'recreating' Gotham as he was recreated. I hate to admit but I think Jerome did more then turn Jeremiah into a vampire. I think he drove him insane but regardless, the Valeska twins are too dangerous to be allowed to live. 1st November, 1834. It is done. We were able to track down the ancient vampire who started this mess. He has met his fate. As for The Valeska twins, they have also been slained and buried in unmarked graves in the unhallowed ground of Gotham Central Cemetery. I have ordered the men who buried them to be killed and the Valeska name taken away from his history. This diary will be the only place they shall ever be mentioned. I will allow the name Xander Wilde to exist, out of respect for the man Jeremiah was when he was human but that's all. I also met with the supernatural groups. We have all agreed to sign a peace treaty, expect for the vampires. The witch coven are doing what they can to find Tetch and Crane but no word on that yet.... That's the last entry, Alfred,"

"That was quite the tale," Alfred stated, frowning as Bruce closed the book.

"Do you think the Valeska twins are the vampires that Tetch and Crane are trying to bring back?" Bruce asked, making Alfred frown deeply. 

"It does seem possible, Master Wayne,"

"But why would they bring them back?"

"Maybe they have loyalty to them," Alfred suggested but Bruce sighed.

"Then why not do it sooner?" He asked, tapping his fingers on the desk. "The Valeska Twins have been slained for 186 years so why did Crane and Tetch wait so long? A year or even ten I cab understand but 186 years... I'm think Crane and Tetch have something planned but we can't be certain if the Valeska twins are the vampires they are bringing back. Either way, we need to inform Jim what we have found,"

"I agree, sir," Alfred nodded. "I'll reach out to Detective Gordon. Shall I arrange a meeting with the witches too?"

"Yes... I think Mr Cobblepot may be able to help with what Crane and Tetch are after,"

**~Meanwhile in Crane's Lair~**

"Are they awake?" Crane asked as he walked into the lair. The two werewolf guards looked at him as he walked over one of the cell windows. He looked inside and saw nothing for a second. He frowned to himself but suddenly, something slammed into the glass. He jumped back a little as the red haired vampire grinned manically. His face was covered in scars, giving him a permanent smile and his hair was spiked up. His black eyes seemed full of insanity as he tapped on the glass, grinning manically. They had given him enough blood to regenerate him a couple of days ago, restoring him to his normal state but other then that, Crane had refused to feed them. 

"Boo!" He cackled before laughing like a manic as he spun around. Crane tilted his head to the side before walking over the second window. Like the other room, this room was holding the second vampire but unlike his brother, he was sat calmly on the chair inside the room. Like his brother they had feed him enough to restore him but since then, he had just sat there, calm and patient. His eyes were closed and his hands placed on top of his legs like he was waiting. Crane watched him for a few minutes, taking in the look of the vampire. He remembered the way he looked before the transformation. He was normal. Boring even. Blue eyes, red hair, olive skin but that all changed when he turned. While all vampires had pale skin, his was exceptionally pale to the point of it been the same shade as soon. His once ginger hair was a dark green color. Combining his pale skin and darken hair with his blood red lips gave him a very terrifying and unique look. One that Crane found fascinating. After all, it was a side effect to his potion that helped break his mind. The vampire opened his eyes and looked straight at Crane as if he could see him. The witch tilted his head to the side as he watched him. He always found his eyes fascinating. They use to be blue but now they were a pale acid green shade and full to the brim with madness.

"What year is it?" He asked in a monotone voice. Crane tilted his head to the side but he didn't answer. He stood up and carefully walked over to the window, placing his hands against it. "I know you're there so please tell me what year is it?"

"Guard them. I'll let Tetch know to go through with the plan," He stated, turning on his heel. "Make sure either of them don't escape,"

"Of course," One of the werewolves answered as Crane left. "Many that guy gives me the chills,"

"Yeah... but you got admit... these vampires are freaky as well," The younger werewolf muttered, looking at the vampire who was staring out of the window. He shivered as it felt like the vampire was staring into his eyes. Of course, they knew he couldn't be. To him, the window appeared as a mirror and the cell appeared to have no way in or out but that didn't shift the feeling of fear from either werewolf. "What do you think Tetch and Crane want with them?"

"I overheard part of their plan. Apparently, they want to change the treaty to allow dark magic practitioners to be part of it," The older werewolf muttered as he watched the vampire, who had turned around and calmly returned to his seat whereas his twin was pushing his face against the mirror, laughing loudly. "But I never heard how they plan to achieve that,"

"I dread to think how they will," The smaller werewolf muttered. "Crane and Tetch are insane,"

"Yeah but they pay good," The older werewolf laughed before walking over to a chair and sitting down, putting his feet on the table. "Besides, I doubt Penguin or Gordon will let them go through with whatever their plan is,"

"Yeah, that's true,"

**~The Witch's Coven~**

"They were found in the unhallowed side of Gotham Central Cemetery, Mr Penguin," One of the witches stated, gesturing towards the mutilated bodies that Edward was currently studying. Penguin frowned deeply as he watched. It seemed that someone had hacked them to death but given recent events, he rather not making conclusions just yet. He watched as Edward picked up a piece of the body and moved it in his hands before frowning as he placed it down.

"When you found the remains, was there a lot of blood?" He asked, making Penguin frown. 

"Um... there was some on the grass," The goon answered, making Edward frown.

"Only on the grass?" He asked, getting a nod of the man. "Not a large puddle?"

"No, sir. Specks of it on the glass and a small pool near two holes in the ground," He replied as Edward picked up another piece before he took out a file. "We took photos and had them printed,"

"Excellent," Edward gasped, putting down the body parts and grabbing the photos. His facial expression remained neutral as he flicked through them.

"Edward?" Penguin asked as he placed down the photos.

"If they were hacked to death then there should a huge amount of blood but there was hardly a drop compared to what should have been," He muttered, picking up the piece that he had examined. "Then there's this,"

He gestured to it.

"This is one our vic's neck. Their jugular had been torn out," He muttered before placing it down and picking up the other piece of flesh. "Same with this one but there appears to be what I can only describe as a bite on this one. My guess is victim number 1 got his throat torn out by a vampire, who drained him afterwards and victim number 2 met a similar demise, only by teeth instead of claws,"

"So some vampire has been resurrected and killed these men then covered it's tracks by making it look like they were hacked to death,"

"Vampires," Edward stated, making Penguin look at him with confusion. "You said vampire when it should be vampires,"

"What?" Penguin gasped. 

"Vampires is the plural-"

"I know what you mean by vampires but why did you correct me for saying the singular instead of the plural?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Edward asked as Penguin stared at him. He frowned as he realized no one else had seen it. "Because there are two vampires not one,"

"What do you mean there's two?!" 

"Well, two holes were dug and two bodies were found," Edward mumbled. "And finally, Crane took enough blood to resurrect two vampires so I can only conclude that Crane and Tetch have resurrected two vampires. As their identities that I do not know but-"

"Mr Cobblepot," Bruce's voice made both Penguin and Edward look towards him and Alfred as they walked into the room. They walked down the stairs and over to them. 

"Mr Wayne, Mr Pennyworth," Penguin smiled, holding out a hand. Bruce smiled and shook it. "I honestly forgot you were on your way here,"

"No worries, Mr Cobblepot. I'm sure you've been stressed out due to Crane and Tetch," Bruce replied as he pulled back his hand. His eyes glanced to the pieces on the table. "I assume they're the victims you told me about on the phone, Mr Nygma?"

"Yes," Edward replied. "I believe they were killed by vampires before been cut up. Someone was trying to cover their tracks. Did you find anything on Crane and Tetch?"

"Yes and possibly the identities of the vampires who they are trying to bring back,"

"Really?" Edward asked as Bruce handed him the diary. He took it as Bruce nodded in reply and started to read through the diary. The more he reads, the more he seems interested. "Curious... Xander Wilde... hmm..."

He placed the diary on the side and took out his smartphone. He typed something and searched before smiling.

"Yes. I knew I heard of that name," He muttered before reading what he had found out loud. "'Xander Wilde was a child genius, architect and engineer in Gotham City during the early 1800s. He worked on the iron sisters bridge and designed the Ace Chemicals factory. However, he is most famous for the design of the Halloween Maze, commissioned by Haly's circus and the mystery that surrounded it. A week after the completion of the Maze, Xander Wilde mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Despite the police looking for clues of his whereabouts, Wilde was never found and his disappearance is still unsolved to this very day. Some people believe that the maze was cursed and Wilde was the first to fall victim to it,'... well, if we assume your ancestor isn't lying then we finally know what happened to Xander Wilde,"

"And what happened to this 'Xander Wilde'?!" Penguin gasped, clearly annoyed. 

"He was driven insane and turned into a vampire by his twin brother, Jerome before been hunted down, slained and buried in a nameless grave, along with his brother by Solomon Wayne and Charles Gordon," Edward stated, holding up the diary before handing it to Penguin. "It's all in there,"

"Hmm," Penguin replied as he read it. His eyes went wide as he read the entries before looking up with his mouth open. "Crane and Tetch knew these two and they were buried in Gotham Central Cemetery?! This has to be them!!"

"It is a strong possibility," Edward muttered, looking at Bruce. "You believe that these Valeskas could be the vampires they are trying to bring back, yes?"

"I think so but I'm not sure why," Bruce replied, making Edward nod in agreement.

"It is very particular," He muttered, tapping his chin. "Why wait for so long? What changed?"

"Maybe the GCPD can cast light. I'm to meet with Jim to share my findings and they're looking into Crane and Tetch's file," Bruce muttered, looking at them. "You could join us if you want?"

"I think I'll take to the library. I may be able to find something on these Valeskas," Edward muttered as Bruce frowned. "Oswald, will you be joining Bruce?"

"I'll have to pass. I've arranged a talk with the clans and covens,"

"No worries. I'll inform you of what they find. Come along, Alfred," Bruce smiled, nodding to them before walking off with his butler.

"Good kid that one," Edward muttered as they watched him leave. "Right. I'll hit the books. Be careful in the meeting?"

"I will be," Oswald smiled as Edward gently kissed his cheek before the genius walked off. Oswald had a look at the time and took his seat at the head of the table. His other guests will be arriving soon.

**~GCPD HQ~  
**

"Bruce, Alfred. Glad you could make it," Jim smiled as he walked over and shook Bruce's hand. "Come to my office,"

The two of them followed Jim into his office. A few minutes later, Harvey joined them, along with another gentleman. Bruce looked over at him and smiled. Lucius Fox was a mythologist and an expert on the occult. A useful ally to have against Tetch and Crane. Bruce walked over and shook his hand before turning to Harvey and doing the same as Alfred closed the door, making sure their conversation was out of ear shot. The last thing they needed was some trigger happy cop out for the blood of witches. That won't help anything.

"So Bruce were you able to find out anything on Tetch and Crane in your library?" Jim asked. Bruce took out the diary and handed it to him. Jim opened it and read through it, frowning as he did before he passed it to Harvey.

"I believe that the Valeska twins are the vampires that Crane and Tetch have brought back but I'm not sure why," Bruce explained, frowning. "Did you find anything?"

"We uncovered that Tetch's sister, Alice, recently passed away," Jim explained, making them frown. "Natural causes but it could have been avoided,"

"How so?"

"Alice was a dark practitioner like Jervis," Jim explained, making Bruce frown. "As you know, the treaty refuses to let dark practitioners to join it, meaning they don't have access to any of the benefits. One of those benefits is health care. Unfortunately, Alice died from influenza one week ago. Something that could easily be cured with the right treatment,"

"But because she was a dark practitioner, no hospital would help her... correct?" Bruce frowned. Jim nodded as someone knocked on the door. "That is unfortunate,"

"I agree," Jim replied as he walked over to the door and opened it. A young cop was stood in front of him. "Yes?"

"We just got a call from the TV station. Two men matching the description of Crane and Tetch just took the channel 6 news team hostage," She gasped, making him frown. He turned and nodded to Harvey, who grabbed his hat. 

"Get swat to meet us there," He ordered to the cop, who nodded. "Bruce, stay here with Lucius and Alfred,"

"Of course," He nodded as the two cops left. As soon as they did, he put on the channel six's news. Tetch and Crane were stood in the studio, holding six humans hostage. They had a number of werewolves with them. Tetch walked over to the camera and tapped it. Bruce frowned and turned it off before taking out his mobile and dialing Penguin's number.

"Mr Wayne, I'm in-"

"Tetch and Crane have taken the crew of Channel 6 hostage," He stated, practically hearing the frown that Penguin gained. "They have werewolf goons with them and have six human hostages. Jim and Harvey have already gone with Swat to the place but-"

"Expect a phone call," Oswald muttered. "Thank you for warning me,"

"Right," Bruce replied as Oswald hung up. He looked at Alfred, who nodded and turned to Mr Fox.

"Excuse us, Lucius but-"

"Tetch's greatest strength is his greatest weakness," Lucius muttered, making Bruce look at him. "Destroy his watch and he won't have a way to channel his magic,"

"Any tips on Crane?"

"Hmm. He doesn't need to channel his power like Tetch does," He muttered, thinking. "Crane uses his magic to make people afraid. If I were to face him, I'd make him fearful of me,"

"Thanks, Lucius," Bruce smiled before nodding to Alfred. "Let's get to the TV station,"

**~Channel 6 TV Room~**

"My demands are that the treaty is altered to include Dark Practitioners and I want a necromancer!" Tetch growled as he paced in the room. Bruce moved carefully across the rafters as he watched. Crane was tormenting one of the hostages and the werewolf guards were growling at them occasionally. "I don't think you're taking me very seriously!"

He paced up and down the room as he listened to the phone before suddenly stopping.

"What I want is my sister back!" He shouted, making everyone but Crane jump. "But you kept me from saving her! If we had been allowed to join the treaty, she could have been treated. Her illness could have been defeated but you, dearest penguin, gave me no choice! So these ones will grow cold, just like your soul. For if you don't meet my demands then their blood will be on your hands. For they will face the twins of malice and be gone, just like my sweet, gentle Alice!"

Crane walked over and took the phone out of Tetch's hand.

"You have an hour to meet our demands or these humans will meet two starved vampires like on air," He growled into the phone before hanging up as Tetch paced. Crane placed the phone down and walked over to the werewolves. Bruce frowned deeply to himself before he moved carefully across the rafters. He crawled back into the air vent and moved down into the nearby room. He had to find the vampires first and deal with them before he takes on Crane and Tetch. He frowned as he saw two more werewolf guards. He jumped down and moved closer, sneaking to the shadows.

"Hey, Mutt!" A voice made him frown. It was raspy sounding. The werewolf looked around and growled a little. "Yes, you! Can you get me a snack?! I'm starving!"

"Shut up," The werewolf growled.

"Rude," The voice replied. "Come on. What's a guy gotta do to get a bite to eat around here?"

"I said shut up," The werewolf growled, slamming the gun into something. Bruce moved and saw what he could only describe as a prison cage but it was covered by the shadows. He could make out a silhouette inside it. 

"Ok, ok," The voice answered. "How about a joke? What do you call a dog with no legs?!"

"What?" The werewolf growled.

"It doesn’t matter, he still won’t come when you call," The voice stated before letting out a psychotic laugh before it got cut off as the werewolf reached in the cage, snarling.

"Is that seriously the best joke you have?" A new voice stated but this one was more monotone. "I apologize for my brother... he's just an idiot and means nothing by it so you can let him go,"

"Tell him to shut up," The werewolf growled as he moved away.

"I assume that Jervis and Jonathan have plans for us," The other voice stated, making the werewolf stop in his tracks. "Disappointing really. I hoped they might have resurrected us because they missed us... well... missed me... I'm not sure about him,"

"Love you too, Bro,"

"Um hmm," The second voice replied. "So is there a reason why we are in cages and haven't had a bite to eat since we woke up?"

"All I know is Tetch and Crane are doing something and that I'm suppose to guard you," He growled, moving closer to what Bruce realized was a second cage. He edged a little closer "Now shut the hell up,"

"Pity," The second voice stated as the werewolf looked over in Bruce's direction. Bruce held his breathe as he stayed still. The werewolf let out a little growl and stepped closer before suddenly grabbing Bruce and throw him into the opposite wall. Bruce rolled over and got back up, taking out his silver knives. The werewolf changed a little and charged at him, swiping at him with his claws. Bruce ducked and dodged before stabbing the werewolf and kicking him back. One of the vampires laughed as the werewolf got back up and swung at him. Bruce blocked it and stabbed him in the arm.

"Ohh! Kid knows how to fight!" The first vampire laughed as Bruce overpowered and knocked out the werewolf before putting his blades away. He looked at the cages and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't quite see the vampires before they were partly covered in shadows but he knew that the werewolf blood might put them into a frenzy. He took out a knock out gas grenade and set it off before rushing over to the TV Studio. As soon as he burst through, Tetch held up his watch. Bruce threw it one of his knives at it and broke it but Crane dived at him with a scythe, getting him in the shoulder.

"Kill him!" Tetch screamed as the werewolves attack, grabbing Crane and running off. Bruce didn't have much chance to think as the biggest werewolf grabbed him and threw him into the wall. It went to punch him in the face but he rolled out of the way and tripped it up. It growled as he grabbed a loose metal bar and hit it over the head, knocking it out. The other werewolves held up their hands in surrender as Bruce ran after Crane and Tetch but the sounds of screams caught his attention. He ran in that direction, expecting another hostage situation but instead, the scene he found was much worst. Crane was trying to fight off a red haired vampire, who was drinking his blood and Tetch was backing away from a dark haired vampire but Bruce couldn't see either of their faces due to shadows and them not looking at him.

"I... I had to do it!" He gasped, his eyes widen in fear. "I- it was for my Alice!"

"Seriously? Siblings are overrated!" The red haired vampire stated in the same raspy voice from the vampire in the cage as he moved away from Crane. Bruce frowned as he knew he had used a knock out gas strong enough to knock out supernaturals so how did these two escape? The other vampire grabbed Tetch by the jacket.

"How long?" He asked but Tetch didn't answer him straight. "Jervis... you know I'm not a patient person... now how long have we been asleep?"

"A h-hundred and eighty- six years," Tetch gasped as the vampire let go of his jacket and cupped his face. Bruce took out his crossbow.

"That's enough!" He snarled, pointing the crossbow at him. "Tetch and Crane will come with me and you two will return to your graves!"

"Oooh, isn't he a killjoy!" The red haired vampire laughed before breaking Crane's neck, killing him. Bruce pointed his crossbow at him as he moved away from Crane's body, finally facing Bruce. His hair was ginger and he had a Glasgow smile on his face as well other scars over it. His clothes were ragged and blood stained but he didn't seem to care. Bruce fired an arrow at him but he caught it and snapped it half, grinning like a mad man. "Now that's not very nice. Trying to kill me when I haven't done nothing yet,"

"You killed Crane,"

"Oh, that," The vampire answered, looking at the body before turning back to Bruce. "Well, it's not like he didn't deserve it. I mean this guy literally thinks of himself as the 'god of fear'... has terrorized Gotham for decades and you're pissed at me that I killed him? And they say we're the crazy ones! Isn't that right, broski?"

The other vampire was still staring at Tetch, who was looking around nervously. The scarred vampire laughed before snarling and charging at Bruce, slamming his claws into his armor and knocking him. Bruce managed to hold him back as he snarled and tried to bite him, looking like a rabid dog. He managed to push the vampire off him and scrambled up, taking out his silver stakes. The vampire gave him a psychotic grin as he held up his hands, mockingly moving them up and down before he swung at Bruce, who blocked it and sliced his stomach, making the vampire hiss out in pain before he headbutted him, causing Bruce to stumble backwards as he gripped his nose. He could feel his blood trickling down his nose as the vampire sniffed the air.

"Hmm. You smell delicious," He gasped, licking his lips. "I could devour you whole,"

Bruce went to answer but the vampire knocked him down again. Bruce tried to stab him but he grabbed the blades and threw them away from them before pinning him down.

"In fact, I think I will," He snarled, his eyes turning blood red as his fangs increased in size. Bruce struggled against him as he leaned down and licked the blood on his face, shuddering from the taste. He managed to get one his hands free but the vampire used his weight to keep Bruce pinned down. 

"Jerome," The other vampire stated, making both him and Bruce look at him. Bruce couldn't hold back the gasp as he finally saw the vampire's features. His skin was as white as snow and his lips as red as blood but his eyes were the strangest things Bruce had ever seen. They were a pale acid green and it felt like they were looking straight into Bruce's soul. Bruce thought for a second that he was going to tell Jerome to get off him. Instead, he gave the most psychotic grin he had ever seen and looked at Jerome. "Save some for me,"

"Sure thing, Miah," Jerome laughed before turning back to Bruce as Jeremiah turned back to Tetch, who was visible shaking. Jerome punched Bruce before leaning down and tracing his fangs against his neck. Bruce carefully reached into his pocket and took out a syringe full of dead man's blood. He slammed it into Jerome's leg, injected it into him. Jerome screamed out and jolted back as he fell to the ground, weakened. Jeremiah turned back round, to look at his brother who was hissing in pain and starting to puke up black blood. Bruce got up and took out his dagger as Jeremiah tilted his head to the side.

"Dead man's blood... clever," He complimented as Tetch's hand moved but before he could do anything, Jeremiah had grabbed him by the throat. Bruce went to charge at him but to his surprise, Jerome suddenly grabbed him, placing one of his blades to his throat.

"You think a little- ugh!- Dead man's blood can stop me!" He hissed, clearly still in pain as he held the blade to Bruce's neck as Jeremiah looked behind him. "Shall we feast on his blood?"

"Hm... no... not yet," Jeremiah smirked as Bruce struggled to get out of the vampire's grip before returning his attention to Tetch. He slowly let go of his neck and smoothed down the collar on his jacket, smilingly calmly. Jervis had a confused face as Jerome pressed the blade deeper into Bruce's neck, allowing a little bit of blood to spill. He licked it as Jeremiah looked at Tetch. "You brought us back to get revenge on the witch council?"

"Y-you must understand! I had no choice! They took my sweet Alice from me so I came up with a plan to set you two free," He gasped as the two vampires and the hunter listened before Tetch looked to Bruce. "You understand what it's like to lost someone close to you, Wayne. You understand my pain! What if we could bring them back? Wouldn't you want them back?"

"Answer the man, hunter," Jerome sneered as Jeremiah looked back at him.

"I thought I would do anything to change my parents' fate but I can't. Jervis, Alice wouldn't want this," Bruce tried to reason as Jeremiah looked back at Jervis.

"You miss your sister," He declared as Tetch nodded before he suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. "Then I think you should join her," 

With that, he shoved Tetch through the window, causing the man to fall. Bruce shouted out as Jeremiah watched Tetch fall to his death before the vampire turned back round. The sound of fighting caught his attention as he looked to the side. He tilted his head at the sound of gunfire before looking back at Bruce and Jerome.

"Jerome. Let's go," He ordered before turning and walking away. Jerome pushed Bruce to his knees and held up the blade.

"I'm gonna keep this," He grinned before bowing and following his brother. Bruce carefully got up and walked over to the window. He covered his mouth as he saw Tetch's lifeless body, impaled on the gate of the TV studio's entrance. Bruce could hear the door been beaten down. Shakily, he turned away and went in the other direction. He made his way to the fire exit and escaped onto the street. He looked and saw Alfred's car waiting for him. He ran over and got in it, taking his mask off as he sucked in a breathe. Alfred looked behind him and frowned deeply.

"Master Bruce, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," He muttered before looking at Alfred. "C-Can we go home please?"

"Of course, sir," Alfred nodded, turning back and started the engine as Bruce did up his seat belt. He looked out the window as Alfred started to drive. "I assume that your confrontation with Mr Tetch and Mr Crane didn't end well,"

Bruce remained silent.

"Master Bruce, they gave up their humanity when they started to hurt people," He stated as Bruce listened. "You have to accept that as part of your job,"

"Tetch was grieving. His sister had died from illness and he blamed the witch coven for it," He muttered, frowning. "I can understand that,"

"I'm sure Mr Tetch will answer for his crime, even if it was justified,"

"No, he won't," Bruce muttered, looking down. "He's dead, along with Crane,"

"Well, sometimes these things have to happen," Alfred replied. "It's your job to hunt the supernatural beings who threaten humanity,"

"I didn't kill them and witches are practically human,"

"If you didn't kill them then who did?"

"The Valeskas," Bruce muttered, frowning.

"Well, they must have been hungry. Been asleep for over a century will do that,"

"That's what worries me, Alfred," He muttered. "I know vampires will kill when they are starving but the Valeskas didn't feed on them. Crane's neck was snapped and Jervis was thrown to his death..."

"That... isn't usual vampire behavior,"

"I know and Jerome... one of the Valeska... I injected him with dead man's blood. It should have completely incapacitated him. He was still able to function, albeit in pain but still able to fight and move,"

"That is concerning," 

"I'm not sure the Valeska twins are normally vampires, Alfred," He muttered, frowning. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Ancient and Royal vampires were the only ones who could come back from the dead with the use of Royal blood. Not newborns and the Valeskas weren't that old. 200 years at the most. They shouldn't have been able to come back, let alone be able to fight of the effects of dead man's blood. That's not even including the knock out gas. "Something isn't right,"

"I agree with you on that one, sir," Alfred replied as the car turned left. "Are you going to tell the coven and Mr Gordon?"

"Yes, if one Valeskas is able to fight off the effects of dead man's blood, who said the other one can't?" Bruce muttered as Alfred nodded in agreement. 

"I'll call Mr Gordon as soon as we're home,"

"Yes... Thank you, Alfred,"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah the narrows," Jerome grinned as he threw the corpse onto the pile they had created. As soon as they got away from the TV station, they found a camp of homeless people under a bridge. It didn't take long for them to attack, feasting on most of them. The ones they didn't drink just back away and let them be, scared of been killed. Jeremiah pulled from the corpse he was drinking from and dropped onto the others, wiping his mouth as Jerome breathed in the air, holding his arms out Jeremiah looked at the corpses, lightly tapping one of them with his foot before straightening up. He snarled at a homeless man, who gasped and ran away. Jerome smirked and chased after him, dragging him back and slamming him into the wall repeatedly as he laughed. Jeremiah sighed and rolled his eyes before walking over. He pulled Jerome away from the guy and gripped him around his neck. "Bro?"

"Narrowists always know stuff and we need a better place to stay while we regain our strength," Jeremiah muttered before looking at the man he had pinned. He was absolutely terrified. "You know what we are, don't you?"

The man nodded as he gasped for breathe. Jeremiah leaned in closer.

"Tell me... is there a place where someone such as my brother and I can go?" He asked, tightening his grip. The man nodded again as he felt his feet lift from the ground. "Pray tell. Where is this place?"

"F-Find Cherry...she runs a club south of here... please don't kill me!" He begged. Jeremiah smirked and lowered him slightly.

"I'm not going to kill you," He stated in his calm voice as he let go of the man and turned on his heel. The man let out a sigh. "But I don't speak for my brother,"

"What?" He gasped as Jerome stabbed him and then decapitated him. Jeremiah dusted down his clothes, frowning as Jerome repeatedly stabbed the body. Blood splatted against the wall as Jerome laughed madly. Jeremiah payed him no attention as he examined his sleeves.

"Hmm... I really need a new suit," He muttered before turning to his brother. "Are you quite done?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" Jerome grinned as he yanked the blade from the dead man. He grinned and lifted it. "Man, this thing is brilliant. Wonder how hunter boy afforded it,"

"Chances are it's a family heirloom," Jeremiah muttered before looking around. Jerome wiped the blade on one of the dead Gothamites before the two of them walked off in the direction of the toy factory and Cherry's. It didn't take them long to find it. As soon as they walked inside, the people inside turned their attention to them. Jerome grinned as Jeremiah looked around. A woman with blonde hair and red war paint walked over and smirked in a bitchy manner.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She asked, looking them up and down with disgust. "What are you two suppose to be? Clowns?"

"Funny," Jerome snarled back as he pointed the sword at her. Instantly, everyone jumped and pointed guns towards them. Jeremiah stepped forward and placed his hand on the sword, forcing Jerome to lower it down. The club relaxed a little as the woman smirked. Jeremiah turned to her and put on his best smile.

"We're looking for Cherry," He stated as everyone watched him.

"What do ya want with her?" The woman asked as she looked at her nails. Jeremiah rolled his eyes before sighing.

"We were told that she runs this club and that it is a haven for creatures of the supernatural type. Is this information correct?"

"Yeah, it is. Let me guess... witches?" She grinned before holding out her hand. Neither brother corrected her. "I'm Cherry. You guys can rent yourselves a room here for $500 per week. You don't mind sharing, do ya?"

"I see," Jeremiah muttered as he looked down at his pockets. "I don't have that kind of cash on me right now,"

"What my brother is trying to say is we ain't paying you shit," Jerome growled, making Jeremiah sigh in annoyance. "So how about you give us the room for free and we don't rip off your head?"

"No money, no room," Cherry grinned before looking them over. "But... maybe we can come to an agreement..."

"We're listening,"

"If you can defeat my champion, I'll give you a room rent free for a month," She stated, grinning. Jerome smirked and clicked his neck, ready to fight but Cherry shook her head. "No fighting for you, Ginger. Your brother goes in the ring,"

"Miah? Nah, you don't want him in there," He stated as Jeremiah frowned.

"Fine. No room for either of you," She stated, crossing her arms. Jerome smirked and pointed the sword at her again. "You're not very smart, are you freak? You try to kill me and everyone will slaughter you for it,"

"If I fight, you'll give us the room for free?" Jeremiah stated, making her look at him.

"For one month," She stated as Jerome turned to him.

"You can not be serious,"

"We need a place to stay for a little while," 

"You are not going in that ring,"

"Jerome, I am capable of fighting," Jeremiah growled, making his brother roll his eyes. Despite their differences and immortality, Jerome still saw Jeremiah as his little brother. It annoyed Jeremiah, even when he was alive. Just because he was two minutes younger didn't mean he couldn't fight his own battles. "Besides, we don't have any money which means no place to stay. Use your brain for once,"

"I am using my brain!" Jerome snarled back, grabbing him aside and putting him out of earshot."It's obvious why she's suggested it. She is setting you up to fail. Think about it, Miah? Her champion probably hasn't lost a single fight and while she thinks we're witches, chances are she thinks we're weak. Now everyone here can tell I'm nuts and won't take shit. I had a fucking sword in my hand but what do you have? We both know you're not as strong as me,"

"I am better then you!" Jeremiah growled back, making Jerome laugh a little. 

"You couldn't even take one of Uncle Zack's beatings," Jerome snapped back, making Jeremiah frown. He knew his brother was right but hell be damned that he would admit it. Jerome placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm not saying you're completely useless. You're the most cunning, manipulative asshole I know but this is not your strength and you know it,"

"Then what do _you_ suggest we do?" He stated as Jerome looked around before he smirked. He wrapped his arm around Jeremiah's shoulders and leaned in.

"Play to your strengths, brother," He whispered as Jeremiah looked around. He noticed a few people glare at Cherry. Of course, she ruled this club with an iron fist. "Let's start a riot,"

"Are you two done discussing?" Cherry asked, clearly annoyed. Jeremiah looked at Jerome before smiling psychotically then he turned to Cherry and walked over to her.

"We have discussed it and we say no deal," He stated, causing everyone to look at them with surprise. Cherry laughed before taking out a gun and pointing it towards him.

"Then you can take your freak of a brother and leave," She stated, smirking. Jeremiah stepped forward and placed his forehead to the gun. "I will kill you,"

Jeremiah ignored her and took the chance to have a real good look around the room. He saw a girl in rags, a man with dark hair and red highlights, a woman with dark eye make up and straight, long hair. There was another man sat alone by the bar. He was huge with deathly white skin and ashen hair. A few other people stood out to him including a pretty blonde woman. Most people here were dressed in dark clothing with dark make up and colorful hair. All of them had their hands on guns or knives yet none of them made a move against her, despite the fact that she was human.

"Pathetic," He muttered, returning his eyes to her. She narrowed her eyes as he grabbed the gun and forced her hand aside. She tried to stop him but his strength was superior to her. "Do you want to know a secret?"

"What?" She gasped as he literally stood in front of her. He smiled before leaning in.

"Despite all the fear and the pain you caused, not a single one of these people here are loyal to you. They're just waiting for the right moment to cut you up and bleed you dry," He stated, making her growl and hit him with the gun. He stepped back and gripped his nose, laughing like a manic. She turned to Jerome, who merely shrugged.

"Take your brother and leave!!" She shouted as Jeremiah straightened up and licked the blood of his hand. Jerome smirked as he watched.

"The doctor who seeks to treat those in need but is restricted by your deal," Jeremiah stated, making Cherry stare at him. The woman with long hair had a look on her face as her hand shook. "She knows this place would be better off if you were dead. She dreams about slicing that pretty neck every night and drinks to keep her darkness inside.... Or how bout the sweet abused girl who wants to see everything burn yet terrified of her brothers? Have you told her you spy on her for them?"

The girl in rags covered her mouth as she held back a sob. He looked to the man with the red and black hair as everyone's attention turns to him.

"Maybe the entertainer who drinks his sorrows away? Did you tell him if it was you who arranged for his club to go bust? I don't think she liked the competition," He declared as the man got angry. Cherry growled and shot him between the eyes before turning the gun on Jerome as Jeremiah fell to the floor.

"Get the fuck out of my club!" She growled as Jerome looked down at his brother before sighing and kicking him. Cherry looked extremely confused as she watched his action.

"Ever the drama king," Jerome muttered. "You can stop pretending now,"

"Pretending? Are you insane?" Cherry gasped in annoyance. "I just shot him in the head, freak! He's dead!"

"Ouch," Jeremiah suddenly stated, making Cherry jump back and empty her gun into him. She stared as he began to laugh and slowly got up back to his feet, clicking his neck. "My, my. Modern guns have improved a lot,"

"Y-you're not w-witches, are you?" She gasped, trying to click her gun but she had no more bullets left. Jeremiah covered his mouth as he coughed up blood before smiling insanely.

"I think these are what you are looking for," He stated, holding out the bullets as Jerome got up. Cherry backed away as the two of them smirked. She grabbed a gun from a nearby person and fired it at them but Jerome dodged the bullets and ripped the gun and her arm, causing her to scream in pain as he laughed. She looked around as her followers just stood by.

"K-Kill them!" She gasped in pain but no one did a thing. "I said kill them!!"

"Cherry, Cherry, Cherry," Jeremiah stated, grabbing her around the neck. She gasped out in terror and clawed at his hand as he choked her. Her eyes widen in terror as his eyes turned a blood red and Jerome began to bite into her arm. "Remember how I said they are waiting for the right moment to cut you up and bleed you dry?"

"V-Va-Vampire..." She gasped as he smirked before he looked behind her. Everyone was stood up looking at them. He brought her closer to him and leaned in so she could feel his breathe on her skin.

"This is that moment," He muttered before throwing her across the room. He slowly stalked across the room as she attempted to get away from him. "I've told enough secrets to make a few people hate you but not everyone... one more secret I think,"

He jumped onto the bar and turned to everyone.

"Ladies and gentleman, your dear sweet Cherry is a traitor!" He shouted, looking at her as his eyes turned back to his usual color. Everyone surrounded him as they faced him. "She has been working with the witch Penguin, spying on all of you and feeding him and his pet information!"

"H-He's lying!!" Cherry gasped as the crowd began to shout angrily. "He

"He's lying!! You're a liar!!" A few people shouted, not wanting to betray their leader just yet.

"Shut up!!" Jeremiah shouted before smiling crazily. "I think you're find she's the one lying. She's been lying to you from the beginning,"

"He's right," The doctor stated, making everyone look at her. "Cherry has been keeping information on everyone. She meets with The Riddler every month and gives him what she's collected for that month for a price. On top of that, she threatened to close down my clinic on more then one occasion. She would rather your children and families get ill then lose her 'best asset',"

For a second, it was silent then everyone screamed and aimed at Cherry, grabbing at her and literally tearing her apart. Jeremiah smirked as he sat on the bar, watching as they kill her. The doctor got up and walked over to him.

"You could have been killed," She stated, frowning. He pulled his eyes away from the mess that was Cherry as Jerome walked over. "You may be immune to modern guns but vampires are not immune to magic and most people here are mages,"

"Dark practitioners hmm?" He asked, making her nod. Jerome sat next to him and grinned.

"Hey, you're pretty hot," He grinned, making her roll her eyes. "What? Ginger not your type?"

"I have no interest in the undead," She stated, rolling her eyes. "I hope you realize that someone is going to have to take over as leader,"

"Hmm... leader huh?" Jerome muttered before laughing. "Us? Lead? We just kind of... um... do, isn't that right broski?"

"I have no interest in been a leader,"

"Ooh but we could make that cult I've always wanted!" Jerome grinned, causing Jeremiah to roll his eyes. "The Jerome Cult!"

"I think it should be called the Church of Jeremiah," He replied as the doctor sighed. 

"Great... now we have narcissistic, psychotic vampire brothers as possible leaders," She sighed, pinching her nose as Jeremiah whispered something to Jerome, who grinned and nodded.

"Why don't you be in charge?" He suggested, causing her to look at them. "Also we're identical twins,"

"I see the resemblance but you don't look identical," She stated, making them both laugh. She frowned as she felt like they were sharing an inside joke that she was unaware of. "Anyway, why would you suggest that? Don't you want to secure power?"

"Lady, we're artists!" Jerome declared, flicking his hands up. "We just want to paint the town crazy,"

"We couldn't care less with what you do with this club," Jeremiah yawned as the sun began to rise. "We will take a room though,"

"Right... well, since you guys got rid of Cherry, you can have the room for free," She stated, frowning. She guessed she really was in charge. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where the rooms are but you will have to share. We get a lot of people coming for seeking sanctuary-"

"Yeah, we don't mind sharing," Jerome stated, jumping down from the bar. Jeremiah joined him as she walked off. They followed her up the stairs.

"If you need medical attention, I will have to look up vampire physiology so it might take a while before I can actually help you," She stated as she lead them to the rooms, finally stopping at a closed door. She reached into her pocket and took out a key, unlocking it before opening the door and stepping aside. The twins walked in and looked around. "I know it's quite small but it's one of the few rooms that have two beds instead of one,"

"No, it's perfect," Jeremiah stated in a surprisingly calm room. Jerome instantly flopped on one of the beds. "Thank you... I'm sorry I don't think we ever got your name?"

"Doctor Leslie Thompkins but my friends call me Lee," She stated, holding out her hand. Jeremiah shook it. "And you two are?"

"I'm Jeremiah Valeska and that idiot is Jerome," He stated as Jerome waved from his bed. Lee nodded as she took off the key and handed it to Jeremiah.

"This is the only copy I have right now but there is a key cobbler down the street where you can get it copied so you both have a copy," She stated, getting a nod of Jeremiah. "Well, if you excuse me, I should get some sleep myself,"

"You're not a vampire," Jeremiah points out.

"Nope, Just a witch who was on demand for fight night... which usual ends about now anyway," She stated, turning on her heel. "Good night,"

"Likewise," Jeremiah stated, closing the door before walking over to the other bed. Jerome kicked off his shoes before turning to face him.

"This is just like our room at the circus," He grinned, making Jeremiah roll his eyes. "We haven't slept in the same room in decades... are you sure you're gonna be ok?"

"I haven't tried to kill you yet, have I?" Jeremiah asked, causing Jerome to laugh and shake his head as he took off his shoes before lying down on the bed. He placed his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. "Then yes I'll be fine. Go to sleep, Jerome,"

Instead of an answer, he just heard snores, making him open his eyes and look towards his brother. Jerome was lying on his stomach with his limbs splayed out across his bed, snoring lightly. Jeremiah shook his head before turning back to the ceiling and closed his eyes, drifting into some sort of sleep.

(***)

Jeremiah jolted up as he woke up. He growled lightly to himself before getting up and stretching. Jerome wasn't in naturally but there was a blood bag on the side with a note. Jeremiah moved over and picked up the note, reading it. It stated that Jerome left the blood for him and that it was from Lee. it wasn't fresh blood but it would do for now. Jeremiah screwed up the note and picked up the blood bag. He tore off a bit of the plastic before downing the red liquid. He closed his eyes as he licked his lips before throwing the plastic in a bin with another empty bag before walking over to the door. He opened it and walked outside, locking up behind him. He walked into the club area and leaned against the rails. The big guy with the ashen hair was in the ring beating someone with their ripped off arm while the rest of the club watched. Jeremiah noticed Jerome in the crowd, enjoying the show. He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, noticing Lee. She looked over and gestured for him to come over to her. He walked over as she poured a whiskey.

"I take it you got the blood bag,"

"Yes," He stated. "Thank you,"

"Don't expect it to keep happening. I just don't want you or your brother to go in a blood rage," She stated, rolling her eyes as she handed him a whiskey. He nodded as he took a slip.

"You're saying I should consider a donor," He stated, tilting his head to the side a little as a man in a green suit walked inside. "I'll consider it but it looks like you have a guest,"

With that, he got up and walked away as the Doc walked over to the man in green. Jeremiah walked over to the door, opening it but stopped when he saw the sunlight. He frowned to himself and stretched his hand out into the sunlight. For a second, it felt fine but then his hand began to burn so he snatched it back, hissing a little as he did. He turned on his heel and walked away from the door. He walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of rum before yanking the cork out and taking a deep gulp. He placed it down and looked at his hand. It was red and burnt, making him sigh. It was the one thing he found he missed after becoming immortal. He laughed at little at the thought. It was ironic. In his human life, he barely went outside of his house and rarely saw sunlight but now he would give anything to feel it's rays on his face again. 

"You look like you need some company?" A voice asked, making him look at the man who's voice it belonged.

"Ah...The comedian," Jeremiah smiled before gesturing to the seat next to him. The man sat down as Jeremiah passed him the bottle of rum. He smiled and took a swig before frowning.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, noticing that it seemed burnt. 

"Ah... sunlight..." Jeremiah muttered as he noticed the blonde haired woman walk over. She smirked and took the bottle of rum out of the comedian's hand. "And the Harlequin... my, my... I do seem to be getting a lot of attention,"

"My name is Francesca," The woman stated in a stoic kind of way that peeked Jeremiah's interest.

"My... what a beautiful name," He smiled, gently picking up her hand and kissing it. A barely noticeable blush came across her features but she kept her stoic form, amusing Jeremiah before he turned and looked at the man. "And you are?"

"Chris," He stated, smiling as Francesca handed him the rum again. Chris smiled and took another swig before handing it to Jeremiah. He rose an eyebrow as he took it from him before smiling as their scent hit his nose. The unmistakable stench of mortality. It made his throat burn with thirst. His eyes flicked away as he saw Jerome move over. He placed his hand on his shoulder and grinned as he leaned in.

"Hey, Miah! You're finally awake!!" He laughed before noticing his hand. "Did you try to go out in sunlight?"

Jeremiah didn't answer so Jerome suddenly grabbed his burnt hand and crushed it in his, smirking as he did. Jeremiah hissed and stood up in impossibly fast, shoving Jerome back as he barely his fangs. Jerome laughed as he skidded across the floor, coming to the stop.

"You're not going to go in the sun again, are you?" He asked, walking back over. "Cause it won't turn you to ash... it will just burn,"

"I didn't realize it was the sun, Jerome," Jeremiah lied but Jerome rolled his eyes and roughly backhanded him, causing the humans nearby to flinch before he roughly grabbed Jeremiah by his neck, pinning him to the bar as he growled deeply.

"What have I told you about lying to me?!" He snarled with blood red eyes as Jeremiah looked back. "I hate it when you lie to me!!"

"Fine!" Jeremiah snapped. "I miss the sun ok?!" 

"You... miss the sun?" Jerome questioned, letting go before laughing as Jeremiah straightened up and dusted down his clothes. Jerome just laughed, slamming his fists on the bar as he did. Jeremiah rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"This is exactly why I lied to you," He snarled, making Jerome look up. He slowly stopped laughing as he saw the look on Jeremiah's face. It was the same one he had when ever Jerome use to laugh at his maze designs when they were children. It was somewhere between hurt and anger. He looked almost human but as soon as it came, it disappeared and a smirk came on Jeremiah's face. "But I guess I shouldn't expect any less from a moron such as yourself. Was there something you want, O'brother of mine?"

Jerome, however, didn't answer. He instead moved his intention the two humans who were next to Jeremiah and laughed, clapping his hand on his brother's back.

"You're making friends!" He grinned. "Well, I'll leave you crazy kids alone!! Yo, Grundy!!"

With that, he walked away, leaving Jeremiah alone with the two humans. He sighed and took a swig of the rum before turning back to his company, who didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry," He muttered, facing them. "This is normal behavior for us... though I find you two fascinating. Why are two humans in a place that is a haven for the supernatural? You're not witches after all,"

"This isn't just a haven for the supernatural," Chris sighed, taking the bottle. "This is where you end up when there is nothing left. Here's to Gotham, the weird and the wonderful!"

"Gotham? Weird?" Jeremiah asked but Francesca laughed. 

"Yep, it was always weird," She muttered, making Jeremiah look at her with interest. "But it got stranger after the Wayne family murders,"

"The Waynes? Murdered?" He questioned, an amused smile on his lips. "I guess even that family line isn't immune to death,"

"Not all of them," Chris answered, making Jeremiah glance at him. "There is one Wayne left alive. Poor kid saw the whole thing,"

"Whole thing?" 

"Yeah, the shooting. Funny enough, it wasn't the witches or werewolves," 

"A human?" Jeremiah hissed in disgust, making both of them frown. "My apologies. I view humans are vile and disgusting but atlas, you have your uses,"

Both of them frowned as he stood up and walked over to Chris, cupping his face gently. Chris couldn't help but look into his eyes. They turned a pale purple as he did, causing a giggle to sound. Chris frowned for a second as he wondered where it came from but it happened again and again until he finally realized it was him giggling. His grip on sanity gradually disappeared as he continued to stare into Jeremiah's eyes. Francesca stood up alarmed as Chris began to laugh like a manic. Jeremiah leaned in so he was close to his ear.

"I am the only thing that makes sense to you and you will do as I say," He whispered. "Isn't that right, my dear Jongleur,"

"Yes, master," He laughed as Jeremiah leaned in and bit him. He drank enough to to satisfy his hunger and to heal his hand. He pulled away and wiped his mouth as Jongleur giggled to himself.

"What did you do to him?" Francesca asked, looking at Jeremiah.

"I merely... broaden his horizons," He stated. "Jongleur, could you be a dear and go clear up your neck? It's distracting,"

"As you wish," He nodded before walking off. Jeremiah sat back down and smiled calmly at Francesca, who looked uncertain before he smiled.

"Don't worry, my dear. I just needed a donor and now he'll do anything I say. I'm the only thing that makes sense in his mind," He explained, making her frown. "But you... yes... you'll do nicely,"

"Nicely? For what?" She asked, calmly.

"I require someone to help me get use to this new Gotham," He stated, making her raise an eyebrow. "Oh, I know that this is not the same Gotham I left and I also can't go out in sunlight so I will need someone to run errands for me... at least... until I can work out a way to enter the sun... anyway, I think you would be excellent for that job. You're smart, beautiful and fierce,"

"You'll have to better then flattery to have me work for you," She stated but he merely smiled. "So what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" He asked, surprising her. "What do you desire?"

"If you can deliver me my father's head to me then we may we'll have a deal," She stated, making him smile.

"I'll see what I can do,"


End file.
